Monarchsky
Monarchsky is a ruddy tom with yellow eyes. Description Appearance : Character : Monarchsky is a caring type of tom and can go to great lengths to protect those that fall under his 'protection'. This goes from the smallest kit to the oldest elder, he sees it fit to go out of his way to make sure everyone is happy and content. His charming nature, a very large point of his character, allows him to become quite friendly with others quickly. He thinks it is good to get to know everyone on a basic level for a content life. The tom is also despite his very good looks, a very smart cat and can be considered a fine strategist. But, he can overthink a lot of his thoughts and due to his past tends to get quite melancholic quickly. : The tom is the type to openly flirt with his Clanmates and he is quite open about his partner preferences. Some might say he's a little flamboyant about it, but he tends to disagree every so often. Monarchsky is also a somewhat proud cat, apparently from his first steps. He loves the feeling that comes from achieving something and so most of his life he's tried achieving as much as he can. The tom is also described as a rather sympathetic cat and will sit with his distraught Clanmates if they need someone there, and will listen to whatever they need to get off of their chests. : Now, he can be a fairly assertive cat when he needs to be. He generally uses his height to do so, as he isn't the bulkiest cat around. Monarchsky is a dependent cat and has been since apprenticeship. He doesn't like having to do everything himself, and will willingly seek out help from anyone in the clan. The tom is also somewhat fickle and can change his views on some very quickly. However, this mainly depends on their actions, and yet again he can reconsider his change of view and look at them in a new way. Skills : Biography Roleplay : Lineage Mate: ::Mothwing: Living Father: ::Falconclaw: Status unknown Mother: ::Willowstorm: Deceased; StarClan resident Brother: ::Thunderstar: Living Relationships Family Falconclaw & Willowstorm : Monarchsky remembers more about his dad than he does his mum. He was always told that his mum had passed away kitting him, and the thought saddens the emotional tom when it crosses his mind. He is often told about her spirit and wishes he could've met and spent time with her. His dad was there for him most of his life, and Monarchsky recalls the day that his father had passed away. They weren't super close, as his brother was often there for him more than anything. Thunderstar : Love Interests Mothwing : Quotes Trivia * He has minor isolophobia; which is the fear of solitude. Max believes this fear relates more to the feeling in Monarchsky's case than the actual action of being alone as the cat's personality more or so calls for a social life. * The tom is very openly bisexual with a preference for male partners. Images Life Pixels Category:Toms